Le Registre noir de Portland Row
by titepuce5929
Summary: Recueil. Réponse à un défi. Le train train de la vie quotidienne des agents de Lockwood et Co entre les fantômes et les beignets au chocolat, entre les enquêtes et la vie en coloc.
1. Les Affres de la colocation

**Jingle **: Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "colocation" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

**Disclaimer **: Jonathan Stroud est l'auteur de ce fabuleux livre que je viens de découvrir, Lockwood et Co. Je lui emprunte ses personnages pour un temps.

**Le Registre noir de Portland Row**

**Les affres de la colocation**

Lucy ne pouvait pas se plaindre. Elle avait sa propre chambre, même si l'armoire était un peu petite, et sa propre salle de bain, peu importe qu'elle doivent pratiquement escalader les toilettes pour atteindre la douche. La maison était confortable, la cuisine conviviale et le salon chaleureux et décoré comme une salle de musée. Même la salle d'escrime perdait un peu de sa solennité grâce à Joe et Esméralda, les deux mannequins en paille dont George s'amusait régulièrement à changer les couvre-chefs. Vraiment, la maison de Lockwood était extra.

Ce qui l'était un peu moins, c'était ses colocataires. Le pire, c'était George, avec qui elle se disputait régulièrement. Lucy devait faire attention chaque fois qu'elle entrait dans une pièce à l'improviste. Elle avait déjà surpris le garçon grassouillet dans une tentative de yoga au milieu de la cuisine, vêtu d'un simple short. Elle avait préféré sauter le petit-déjeuner après ça. D'après Lockwood, George faisait des efforts, avant il n'aurait pas pris la peine de mettre un short.

Et puis, il y a avait ce crâne et le fantôme qui y était rattaché, enfermés tout deux dans ce maudit bocal que George trimballait partout pour faire ses expériences dessus. Lucy avait horreur de le découvrir à l'improviste derrière la porte des toilettes, dans l'évier de la cuisine, dans le frigo, près du paillasson de l'entrée. Elle avait découvert que George dormait avec, se lavait avec (il ne l'avait fait qu'une seule fois d'après ses dires), allait au toilettes avec. Encore heureux qu'il n'aille pas faire les courses ou ne partent pas en mission avec. C'était trop glauque pour Lucy.

Mais elle devait admettre que George savait aussi parfaitement faire le thé et avait appris à connaître ses goûts en la matière. Il avait toujours un avis critique, pas nécessairement positif cependant, sur les dessins qu'elle faisait pour occuper son temps. Il lui avait prêté l'une de ses BD une fois. Il lui avait reproché d'avoir abîmé le comics au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, mais la bonne intention avait été là au départ.

Lockwood n'était pas mal dans le genre non plus. Lucy s'entendait mille fois mieux avec lui. Il était intelligent, prévenant, charismatique, légèrement mystérieux, intelligent, respectueux du passé des autres, savait manier la rapière comme peu d'agents et pardonner quand nécessaire. Avait-elle déjà mentionné qu'il était intelligent ? C'était à la fois une qualité et un défaut insupportable chez Lockwood. Il remarquait toute sorte de détails, mais ne faisait remarquer que les plus insignifiants, gardant les plus importants pour lui-même. Il n'aimait dévoiler ses observations cruciales qu'au terme de l'enquête. Cette rétention d'information les mettait souvent en danger et le poussait à prendre des décisions sans demander l'avis de ses associés. Lucy le soupçonnait d'essayer de frimer. Lockwood avait un sens de la Vue extraordinairement développé et son associée se demandait parfois si ça ne lui montait pas un peu à la tête. Elle ne faisait pas tout un plat de son Ouïe, elle.

Lockwood savait être têtu comme un âne et était plus qu'impulsif. Lucy n'avait cependant pas trop son mot à dire là-dessus, car elle était un peu du même genre. George devait constamment les rappeler à l'ordre et les obliger à faire des recherches au lieu de partir au feeling en mission. Lockwood avait aussi cette manie de réussir à vous faire sentir successivement minable puis géniale. Il avait déjà passé plusieurs savons à Lucy avant de la prendre dans ses bras en lui disant qu'elle était la personne la plus formidable qu'il connaissait.

Mais elle devait aussi dire que, contrairement à George, Lockwood l'avait immédiatement acceptée. Il avait une foi aveugle en Lucy et ses capacités, il s'évertuait à lui faire confiance même en sachant qu'elle avait encore des secrets et la protégeait en permanence. Il ne doutait jamais de rien et avait cette capacité d'obliger ses associés à faire tout ce qu'il voulait d'un simple sourire.

Vraiment, les associés de Lucy était loin d'être parfait, mais ils allaient bien avec la maison et Lucy se sentait pour la première fois vraiment chez elle.


	2. Le Nouveau Baker Street

**Jingle **: Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "détective" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

**Disclaimer **: Jonathan Stroud est l'auteur de ce fabuleux livre que je viens de découvrir, Lockwood et Co. Je lui emprunte ses personnages pour un temps. Mes références à Sherlock Holmes me viennent essentiellement de la série Sherlock de la BBC, n'ayant lu aucun des livres d'Arthur Conan Doyle.

**Le Registre noir de Portland Row**

**Le Nouveau Baker Street**

George Cubbins avait toujours été un grand fan de Sherlock Holmes. Gamin, il se disait que si le fameux détective avait existé à leur époque, il aurait élucidé en moins de deux l'énigme de l'origine du Problème. Et puis, il avait réalisé que Sherlock étant un adulte, la probabilité qu'il soit doté d'un Talent psychique particulier était trop faible pour que le célèbre personnage soit vraiment utile. Cela ne l'avait néanmoins pas empêché de continuer à éprouver une certaine admiration pour l'intelligence du personnage.

Quand il fut engagé à huit ans par l'agence Fittes pour se former en tant qu'agent, il avait découvert qu'il pouvait compenser ses Talents psychiques peu développés par ses travaux de recherches. Les Archives étaient devenus une seconde maison pour lui. Avec une telle quantité de savoir à sa disposition, il avait l'impression d'être capable d'élucider des affaires sans même mettre le pied sur le terrain. Il savait recouper les informations à sa disposition comme personne et se considérait donc excellent détective.

Et puis il avait rencontré Anthony Lockwood. Quand George avait obtenu son quatrième niveau et ainsi son habilitation à diriger sa propre équipe, il avait aussitôt eu envie de prendre un peu ses distances par rapport à l'agence Fittes. Il s'imaginait déjà petit détective amateur résolvant des affaires de plus en plus importantes, gagnant en notoriété au fur et à mesure. Tout comme Sherlock à ses débuts. Mais alors il avait eu à faire à une tout autre pointure qui lui ramené la réalité en pleine figure comme une bonne grosse claque.

Lockwood était intelligent, légèrement déluré, audacieux au possible. Rien ne l'excitait plus qu'un bon gros mystère à résoudre. L'adolescent était doté d'un Talent de Vue exceptionnel et d'une faculté de raisonnement impressionnante. George n'en avait pas cru ses yeux. Lockwood était devenu pour lui une sorte de Sherlock Holmes des temps modernes.

Ce ne fut qu'après s'être engagé dans la toute nouvelle agence de sa nouvelle idole que George s'était aperçu que son associé était encore loin d'égaler le fameux détective. Lockwood était un inconscient. Il était intelligent, mais ne savait pas se servir de cette qualité et se révélait au final ignorant dans de nombreux domaines. George découvrit bien vite que sans le travail qu'il effectuait aux archives, Lockwood et Co n'aurait pas fait long feu. Ou du moins, l'agence aurait filé tout droit à la catastrophe. Si George continua à considérer son associé comme une ébauche de Sherlock, il se mit petit à petit à s'estimer capable de réclamer le rôle de John Watson.

Personne ne l'appellerait jamais Dr Cubbins et Lockwood s'attirerait davantage les projecteurs que lui, mais il était essentiel. Il ne tenait pas le rôle de ses rêves, mais cela lui convenait tout de même. Il vivait dans ses histoires de gamins.

Alors, quand Lucy avait débarqué au 35 Portland Row si sûre d'elle malgré un passé douteux, et avec elle aussi un Talent particulier, George n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui poser l'étiquette Irène Adler. Et à force de voir ses deux associés copains comme cochons, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'admiration réciproque entre les deux personnages. Il se sentait légèrement mis sur la touche. Et parfois il se demandait vraiment s'il ne devrait pas leur conseiller d'appeler leur futur bébé Hamish.


End file.
